


Name

by Ami_hinako



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ami_hinako/pseuds/Ami_hinako
Summary: Suddenly Tsukishima stopped calling Hinata by his name but Hinata didn't know why so he goes to ask Yamaguchi about it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 5





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> Lâu lắm rồi tui không động vào viết fic nên nếu fic có tệ thì mong mọi người thông cảm ạ ;w;

\- Yamaguchiiiiii!!!!  
Yamaguchi đặt tách cà phê vừa mới được phục vụ mang tới xuống, nhìn về hướng tiếng gọi tên mình vang lên. Cậu vẫy tay ra hiệu một cái, người kia thấy vậy bèn mỉm cười thật tươi rồi tức tốc chạy đến quán. Cậu ấy đúng là không thay đổi, nụ cười vẫn rạng rỡ như ngày nào, Yamaguchi nghĩ và vô thức mỉm cười.  
\- Xin lỗi… cậu… chờ… lâu chưa?  
Hinata vừa lấy lại hơi vừa nói ngắt quãng. Cậu ấy thật sự chạy từ nhà đến tận đây à, Yamaguchi thầm nghĩ.  
\- Không đâu, tớ cũng vừa mới đến thôi. Cậu vào quán gọi đồ uống đi.  
\- Ừm!

Một lúc sau, Hinata quay lại với một tách cacao, tớ phải hạn chế uống cà phê, Hinata bảo vậy. Trời mùa thu trong xanh đến lạ kì, những cơn gió nhẹ nhàng cuối tháng 9 mang lại không khí mát mẻ bao trùm cả khu phố. Nắng mùa thu không quá gay gắt mà yên bình ấm áp, quả là thời tiết lý tưởng để nhâm nhi tách cà phê bên lề phố thay vì ngồi ở trong quán.  
\- Xin lỗi nhé, tự dưng lại gọi cậu ra đây vào ngày nghỉ thế này…  
\- Không có gì.- Yamaguchi lắc đầu - Dù sao thì hôm nay tớ cũng không có dự định gì, ở trong nhà vào một ngày đẹp trời thế này thì quá là uổng phí đi mà.  
Yamaguchi cười, tự nhủ với bản thân rằng Hinata của năm 29 tuổi quả nhiên khác hẳn với Hinata của năm 16 tuổi. Hinata 29 tuổi chững chạc hơn rất nhiều so với năm cậu ấy 16 tuổi nhưng những điểm tốt của cậu thì vẫn nguyên vẹn không hề đổi thay, dù cho bao năm trôi qua Hinata vẫn giống như vầng thái dương rực rỡ vậy. 

\- Mà, cậu gọi tớ ra đây ắt hẳn là có chuyện gì phải không?  
Hinata giật mình, nhấp một ngụm cacao nhỏ rồi gật đầu thay cho lời đáp.  
\- Nghiêm trọng lắm hả?  
Hinata tiếp tục gật đầu.  
\- Khâu chuẩn bị cho đám cưới không suôn sẻ sao?  
Đúng vậy, Hinata Shouyou, người ngồi trước mặt cậu đây, sẽ chính thức lên xe hoa vào tuần sau. Và chú rể không ai khác ngoài cậu bạn thân từ nhỏ của cậu, Tsukishima Kei. Yamaguchi vẫn nhớ y nguyên cảm giác ngạc nhiên khi biết tin hai người bạn của mình hẹn hò, kể từ lúc đấy cũng gần 10 năm rồi còn gì nhỉ… Thời gian trôi nhanh thật đấy, cậu gật đầu với suy nghĩ của mình.  
Lúc này, Hinata lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, dùng hết sức bình sinh bác bỏ nghi ngờ của Yamaguchi:  
\- Không- Không phải!! Mọi thứ vẫn đang được triển khai rất suôn sẻ, không có vấn đề gì cả…  
Yamaguchi khẽ nhíu mày khó hiểu:  
\- Vậy là hai cậu cãi nhau?  
Dù biết chắc chắn chuyện này không xảy ra vì mỗi lần hai người bạn của cậu cãi cọ thì Yamaguchi sẽ nhận được tin nhắn càm ràm về đủ thứ trên đời từ Tsukishima trong một nốt nhạc và cậu không hề nhận được tin nhắn từ cậu bạn của mình suốt một tuần qua nhưng cậu vẫn thử hỏi. Biết đâu có khả năng nhỉ, Yamaguchi thầm nghĩ.  
\- Không hẳn là cãi cọ nhưng mà…  
Giọng của Hinata nhỏ dần về cuối câu, như thể cậu ấy đang ngượng vậy. Yamaguchi thấy vậy mới tiếp tục:  
\- Tsukishima làm gì cậu hả?  
\- Không!! Không có…!! – Hinata lắc đầu – Chỉ là… Dạo này Ke- à Tsukishima hơi lạ…  
Yamaguchi khẽ bật cười khi nghe thấy Hinata buột miệng gọi Tsukishima bằng tên rồi lập tức chỉnh lại bằng họ. Hai người cũng mất kha khá thời gian để có thể gọi nhau bằng tên, ước chừng từ khi hẹn hò là mất hai năm thì phải.  
\- Cậu biết cậu có thể gọi bằng Kei trước mặt tớ mà.  
\- Ừ thì… - Hinata cười ngượng.  
\- Rồi sao, Tsukishima kì lạ thế nào?  
\- Thật ra cũng không hẳn là điều gì to tát nhưng mà…  
Giọng Hinata nhỏ dần khiến Yamaguchi phải tập trung hết sức để cố gâng nghe bạn mình đang nói gì. Nói hết câu, Hinata đưa tách cacao lên miệng uống một ngụm rồi đặt xuống như thể che giấu sự ngại ngùng của mình.  
Yamaguchi ngẩn người một lúc để não bộ xử lí những gì Hinata vừa nói.  
Hả? Chỉ thế thôi sao?  
Hết cả hồn, tưởng hai người chiến tranh lạnh hay gì cơ chứ…  
À thì đúng là không có gì to tát thật nhưng chuyện cỏn con như này lại để Hinata phiền lòng thì đáng để nói đấy…  
\- Chắc là kì lắm đúng không, có mỗi chuyện không được gọi bằng tên thôi mà…  
Hinata nhỏ giọng hỏi, thấy vậy Yamaguchi bèn nhanh chóng lắc đầu:  
\- Không, có gì kì cục đâu! Tsukishima không gọi cậu bằng “Shouyou” được bao lâu rồi…?  
Hinata đảo mắt một vòng dường như đang nhẩm đếm, rồi cậu thở dài:  
\- Khoảng một tuần rồi…  
\- Lâu thế cơ á??  
Yamaguchi giật mình, vô tình lớn tiếng rồi ngay lập tức bịt miệng lại và lí nhí câu “xin lỗi”. Nét phiền muộn hiện rõ trên mặt Hinata, cậu ấy thật sự lo lắng đây mà, Yamaguchi thầm nghĩ.  
\- Từ khi bắt đầu gọi nhau bằng tên thật, tính ra cũng 8 năm rồi à, chúng tớ chỉ gọi nhau bằng họ khi ở chỗ đông người thôi, khi chỉ còn hai người thì chúng tớ luôn gọi nhau bằng tên, họa chăng chỉ có lúc chiến tranh lạnh, cãi cọ hay giận nhau thì mới gọi nhau bằng họ thôi…  
Tsukishima cậu đã làm gì Hinata rồi?? Sao lại để hôn phu của mình tiu nghỉu như thế này trong khi tuần sau hai người cưới rồi đấy?? Cái tên kia??  
Yamaguchi cố gắng bình tĩnh lại, ngừng dòng suy nghĩ về Tsukishima bằng cách nhấp một ngụm cà phê rồi tiếp tục:  
\- Gần đây hai cậu cũng không làm gì khiến nhau phật ý đâu nhỉ?  
Hinata gật đầu:  
\- Không có chuyện gì xảy ra giữa chúng tớ cả. Tớ vẫn nấu ăn, cậu ấy dọn nhà, sau khi ăn xong cùng nhau rửa bát đũa, tắm xong cậu ấy vẫn sấy tóc cho tớ, hai người vẫn đi ngủ như bình thường mà… Tớ cũng đâu có làm gì sai…  
Hả?  
\- Xin lỗi Hinata, cho tớ một chút thời gian suy nghĩ… Tớ có cảm giác mình có thể giúp cậu giải đáp thắc mắc…  
\- Ừm, không sao đâu. Nhờ Yamaguchi quả là quyết định đúng đắn mà! - Hinata cười tươi.

Yamaguchi đáp lại lời Hinata bằng một nụ cười nhẹ rồi cậu cầm tách cà phê lên, vừa uống vừa ngẫm nghĩ.  
Hệ thống lại xem nào.  
Tsukishima và Hinata sẽ kết hôn vào tuần sau. Khâu chuẩn bị đám cưới vẫn diễn ra suôn sẻ. Tsukishima bắt đầu gọi Hinata là “Hinata” thay vì “Shouyou” từ một tuần trước. Từ 8 năm trước cả hai đều đã dừng gọi nhau bằng họ, chuyển sang gọi nhau bằng tên khi ở riêng, chỉ gọi bằng họ khi đang trong chiến tranh lạnh hoặc cãi nhau long trời lở đất mà thôi. Theo lời Hinata thì giữa hai người không hề xảy ra bất hòa, thậm chí cuộc sống giữa hai người vẫn tình cảm như ngày nào.  
Vậy thì tại sao?  
Này Tsukishima, có phải cậu tự dưng ăn phải cái gì lạ không đấy?  
Hả?  
Khoan đã, từ từ.  
Tuần sau… Kết hôn…  
Kết hôn…

\- Khụ khụ…!!  
\- Yamaguchi!? Cậu có sao không??  
Hinata vội vàng bật dậy, lấy giấy trong hộp đưa cho Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi khẽ gật đầu cám ơn và nhận lấy tờ giấy. Cà phê đắng thật đấy… Sặc cà phê không phải trải nghiệm mà cậu muốn thử qua một lần cho lắm.  
Aa, tất cả là tại cái tên kia… Sao có thể làm cái điều sến rện ấy một cách thản nhiên như thế nhỉ… Chắc chắn Hinata sẽ không hiểu được ý định của cậu rồi nên mới được nước lấn tới đúng không… Yamaguchi không hiểu nổi bạn thân mình nữa rồi.  
\- Hi-Hinata… Tớ nghĩ tớ biết lý do vì sao rồi…  
Sau khi bình tĩnh trở lại, Yamaguchi thở hắt ra một hơi với vẻ phiền phức. Cái tên này… Cậu tự cảm thấy gò má mình nóng lên vì xấu hổ. Đúng rồi, tôi đang xấu hổ thay cho cậu đấy, Tsukishima ạ.  
\- Cậu, biết rồi ư?? - Hinata tròn mắt ngạc nhiên rồi cười tươi - Quả là đúng đắn khi nhờ đến Yamaguchi mà! Thế, lý do là…?  
\- Thật ra thì… Tớ không chắc có nên nói cho cậu biết không hay nên để từ miệng Tsukishima nói ra thì có giá trị hơn nữa… - Yamaguchi đưa tay ra sau gáy tỏ vẻ phân vân. Giờ cậu mới để ý tách cà phê của mình đã cạn rồi.  
\- Tsukishima chắc chắn sẽ không nói đâu! - Hinata phụng phịu - Cậu ấy chắc chắn sẽ lên giọng móc mỉa tớ mà xem, mấy câu như “Cậu thì làm sao mà hiểu được chứ?” hay là “Thử tìm hiểu mà xem, tôi thách cậu đấy” hoặc “Sao tôi phải nói cho cậu chứ?” , như vậy đó!  
Cũng, đúng ha…  
Yamaguchi nghe vậy bèn thở dài vì nhận ra đó đúng là điều mà Tsukishima sẽ làm nếu như Hinata có hỏi cậu. Tên bạn của cậu đúng là hết thuốc chữa mà…  
Cậu bèn hắng giọng rồi tiếp tục trong do dự:  
\- Vậy thì tớ sẽ nói nhé… Nhưng cậu phải hứa với tớ là sẽ không nói cho Tsukishima biết được chứ?  
\- Ừm! Tớ hứa! – Hinata nhìn cậu với ánh mắt kiên định xen lẫn tò mò.  
\- Vậy thì… - Yamaguchi căng thẳng lựa lời để nói - Ừm… Hinata nè, cậu có biết sau khi kết hôn thì có điều gì sẽ thay đổi không…?  
\- Ừm… - Hinata suy nghĩ một hồi lâu rồi lắc đầu – Tớ không giỏi mấy chuyện giấy tờ lắm…  
Đấy!! Tôi biết mà!! Hinata chắc chắn sẽ không rành mấy thứ này mà cậu còn làm thế hả cái tên kia?? Hinata mà biết thì sẽ chết vì xấu hổ mất…  
\- Là tên của cậu sẽ đổi sang họ của Tsukishima đấy.  
\- Hả!? – Hinata thốt lên một tiếng đầy kinh ngạc – À, ừ thì, cũng không phải tớ không biết mấy chuyện này nhưng mà…  
\- Chắc chắn Tsukishima đang tận hưởng quãng thời gian cuối cùng được gọi cậu bằng Hinata đấy. – Yamaguchi cười – Cậu ấy sẽ có mấy suy nghĩ nực cười đại loại như “Giờ không gọi thì sau này làm gì có cơ hội mà gọi nữa” hay là “Sắp không được gọi cậu ấy bằng ‘Hinata’ nữa rồi, phải trân trọng những khoảnh khắc này mới được” cho mà x- Hinata?  
Mặt Hinata không biết đã đỏ lựng từ bao giờ. Trông Hinata bây giờ hệt như một trái cà chua chín vậy. Cậu vội cúi đầu xuống bàn, lắp bắp câu gì Yamaguchi nghe không rõ rồi ngẩng đầu lên, uống cạn tách cacao chỉ còn một nửa của mình. Yamaguchi thấy vậy bèn khúc khích cười:  
\- Tớ nghĩ cậu nên về nói chuyện với Tsukishima đi.  
\- Ừ-Ừm… C… Cậu nói đúng…  
Nghe Yamaguchi nói vậy Hinata bèn đứng dậy, mặt đã bớt đỏ hơn ban nãy. Chậc, Tsukishima thật may mắn mà, có Hinata đáng yêu như này ở bên cạnh.  
\- Vậy thì… Tớ về trước nhé! Cám ơn Yamaguchi! Hôm nào đó tớ sẽ trả ơn cậu sau nhé! – Hinata cười tươi với gương mặt vẫn còn đỏ ửng, vừa vẫy tay chào Yamaguchi vừa chạy đi.  
\- Không có gì đâu, về cẩn thận đấy.  
Yamaguchi cười tạm biệt Hinata, vẫy tay chào cậu rồi nhìn theo bóng lưng bé nhỏ ấy khuất tầm mắt mới quay đi.

Hai người này thật là…  
Nhất định phải hạnh phúc đấy nhé.


End file.
